NanoFate no trick
by Alondra-Chan NHyNF
Summary: (Adaptado al NanoFate) ADV:YURI Takamachi Nanoha y Fate T.Harlaown son mejores amigas desde los 9 años y ahora van entrando al bachillerato. Ellas tenen un secreto no tan secreto. NanoFate, Leve CarimXHayate y SubaTea.
1. Truco 1

Perdon, perdon, no pude resisistirme. Teía que subir esto que no me dejaba pensar en tras cosas y quería desesperadamente salir.

Este fanfic esta inspirado en el anime Sakura Trick. Me parecio tierno y quise adaptarlo.

Disclaimer: MGLN ni Sakura trick me pertenecen todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Creanme de lo contrario en el ultimo capitulo de Nanoha Strikers hubiera habio boda entre Fate-chan y Nanoha-san.

* * *

_El bachillerato comienza mañana, me pregunto si sere capaz de hacer nuevos_ amigos.-se questionaba una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, rubia con el pelo increiblemente largo. Ojos carmesí y cuerpo bien proporcionado.-_ Tal vez debería hablar de eso con Nanoha_-penso-_ ¡No, no puedo seguir dependiendo de ella! ¡Voy a ser una estudiante de bachillerato!-_ se recrimino tirando el mvil un lado de su almohada y ella acostandose en su cama hundiendo su cara en su almohada. Despues de un rato pudo conciliar el sueño pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del movil. - ¿Nanoha?- murmuro viendo el nombre del contacto que la llamaba a tales horas de la noche.- ¿Hai? ¿Moshi, mosi?- contesto.

-¡Moshi, moshi Fate-chan? ¿recordaste en empacar tus lápices?- se oyo una voz femenina del otro lado. La chica en cuestión era de cabellos cobrizos/pelirrojos, ojos zafiro, cuerpo no tan desarrollado como el de la rubia pero si desarrolado.

-¿Nanoha?- seguía sin reaccionar- Si, los empaqué- respondió confundida. ¿Quien llama a una persona a las 2 de la madrugada para hacer semejante pregunta?

-Bien.- respondió y todo sonido por el auricular cesó.

-¿corto?-ahora si que estaba confundida. De nuevo el movil comenzo a sonar.- Es Nanoha de nuevo- dijo para despues suspirar y contestar el teléfoo de nuevo.- ¿Moshi, moshi?

-Fate-chan, despues de que vayas a la puerta frontal mañana, ve directo a las pizarras a ver en que salón estas

-Cierto, ya lo se

-¿en verdad?

-¡De verdad! ¡¿Y que hay de vos?! ¡No vayas al colegio llena de comida en la cara!

-¡No lo haré! no soy vos ¿sabes?

-Yo no haría algo como eso- bajo la oji-roja un poco la voz.

-Ahora me estoy preocupando. No vengas en la mañana con la cara llena de comida.

-Ya te lo dije que no lo hare, sos vos la que...-sin remordimiento alguno la colgo- me corto de nuevo- suspiro de nuevo- ¡¿Pero que le pasa por la cabeza?! ¡Ahora estoy mas despierta que nunca! ¡Nanoha no baka!.

Despues del "reclamo" vio un porta retratos en el que se encontraban una chica de cabellos cobrizos/pelirrojos atados en 2 coletas con listones negros, que la niña rubia de alado le habia pelirroja y la rubia utilizaban un uniforme blanco.

Fate sonrió.

_Nanoha llamó por que estaba preocupada por mi. Nanoha es la mejor amiga que podría existir.-_ penso acostándose en donde anteriormente trato de conciliar el sueño. Para entrar en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

_Me pregunto si Nanoha peinara su pelo en 2 coletas, aunque en las vacaciones le creció demasiado el pelo, ¿Lo llevara suelto?. Nanoha es baja asi que es seguro que su uniforme se verá holgado. Espero que estemos en la misma clase. Y sería muy muy bueno que me pudiera setar detrás de ella como en la secundaria. Los pétalos de Sakura revoltearan por el atardecer del salón de clases. Y entonces..._

* * *

Una rubia vestida de un uniforme que consistia en falda marron, saco beige, camisa blaca. y liston rojo en el cuellos, utilizaba mmalas negras y zapatos cafe, corria hacia la entrada de un colegio donde una chica cobriza con su pelo atado en una coleta de lado izquierdo la esperaba, viendo su reloj con el mismo uniforme on la unica diferencia de que sus mallas eran blancas.

**Ceremonia de entrada.**

Era lo que decía el letrero en la entrada.

-Perdona Nanoha- se disculpo la rubia

-Llegas Tarde Fate-chan-regaño la pelirroja/cobriza.

-Eso es culpa tuya, me llamaste a des horas de la madrugada anoche.- reclamo recuperando el aire perdido durante la carrera.

-No debes culpar a otros de tus errores- dijo sacudiendo su dedo índice- debes siempre planificar tu tiempo antes de hacer algo- dijo e pose intelectual.

-Eso es exactamente cierto ¡Arremedare tu ejeplo!-Exclamo Fate limpiando la mejilla izquierda de Nanoha.

Trick 1-A. "Inicios color Sakura"

_Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Abreviado Fate T. Harlaown. Mi apellido escolar es regularmente Testarossa empieza con "Te". Mi mejor amiga se llama Takamachi Nanoha, su nombre empieza con "Ta". Si nos toca en la misma clase quedare a un lado o detrás de ella._

-Oye Fate-chan mira! ¡Estamos en el mismo salón!- casi grito Nanoha

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo Fate en el mismo tono- Kami-sama me ama- penso para despues ambas dirigirse al salon 1-A.

* * *

-_Kami-sama me odia-_penso Fate deprimida acosata en su escritorio. Por primera vez en lugar de usar Testarossa que comenzaba con "Te" usaron Harlaown que comenzaba con "Ha". Quedando Fate en primera fila y Nanoha en la penúltima.-_ Si me sentaba junto a Nanoha podria ayudarla con trabajos y esas cosas._

**_-Fate-chan no entiendo esta parte- dijo Nanoha mostrando su cuaderno de literatura_**

**_-¿Qué parte?- pregunto Fate con una sonrisa y Nanoha le mostro el cuaderno-No lo entiendo-pensó abatida._**

**_-Ah pues...-le explico la compañera de alado._**

**_-Arigato-agradecio una vez que entendió y Fate mandaba miradas asesinas a la pobre chica._**

_-¡¿Por qué estoy pensando esto?!-_pensó la rubia alterada. Luego suspiro y vio a nanoha, se encontraba sentada en su escritorio viendo a traves del ventanal con su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha.-_No tengo idea de que hablar si Nanoha no esta acá conmigo. ¿Qué tal si la persona a lado mió es un baka insensible, sádico o peor aun una Yandere?._

Fate desvio su mirada del pedazo de manera del que estaba recosatada al oir os pasos de 2 chicas, las cuales las vieron y sonrieron y se presentaron.

-Ohayo, Me llamo Subaru Nakajima, subaru esta bien- se presento la chica de pelo morado claro, ojos azules, cabello corto con el mismo uniforme

-Ohayo yo soy Teana Lanster, me podes llamar Tea- Se presento la peli anaranjada de ojos jade, con su cabellos atados en 2 coletas con e mismo uniforme.

-_Es ella!-_penso alarmada y Subaru choco con una mesa

**_-Hice un sonido extraño ¡Esto tan avergonzada!_**

_-No es una tonta insensible despues de todo._-Fate se imagino ambas en traje de baño posando como modelos-_De heccho es demasiado sensible! ¡No debo pensar eso!-_se recrimino mientras Teana la miraba raro.

Ya una vez que la maestra llego todos se fueron levantando para ir al gimnasio para la ceremonia de inaguración.

-¡Fate-chan!

-¡Nanoha!-gritaron ambas abrazandose mientras el sol se ponia creando un hermoso ocaso con el mar ordeandolas...en la mente de la Harlaown.

-¡Vamos al gimnasio!

-¡si!- se engancharon de los brazos-¡Aquí vamos!

-Nosotras tambien deberiamos hacer eso... me refiero a unir brazos-dijo Subaru con voz sombría asustando a Tea la cual se sonrojó.

-N-no!

-¿No les gusta unir brazos?-preguntó Nanoha

-Es algo que simplemente no haces, ya somo estudiantes de bachillerato.

-¡Tea estas precupada por que vos y Subaru son chicas!-exclamo Fate melodramática.

-Ustedes 2 etan en la misma situacion-le dijo Tea

Nanoha miro a Subaru y esta le sonrió- Nanoha-san ¿cierto?

-Hai! Yo soy Takamachi Nanoha la mejr amiga de Fate-chan. Gusto en conocerlas

-Igualmente-dijeron la peli anaranjada y la peli morada.

-Subaru estamos en la misma clase!- exclamo una contenta que sabra Dios de donde salio sentandose un el escritorio de la Nakajima. Usaba su mismo uniforme, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos zafiro mas oscuros que los de Nanoha.

-Hayate-san...-murmuraron sorprendidas y luego Tea retomó la palabra.

-Ella es Yagami Hayate, ella Subaru y yo fuimos al mismo colegio desde que tenemos memoria.

Gusto en cono-chu-erlas!-exclamo Hayate levantando su mano extendiendo sus dedos.

-Gusto en cono-chu-erte!-exclamaron de la misma manera que la castaña

-Ustedes seguín el juego facilmente-dijo feliz.- Por cierto...

-El listado de la clase?-pregunto Nanoha-¿Qué pasa con eso?

mira este nombre, Carim Gracia- le dijo

-¿Carim Gracia?- repitieron todas sin entender.

-¿Acaso no resalta?

-Para mi que resalta más el de Fate-chan, su nombre suena coool como el de esas series delictivas del agente 007, James Bond, Fate T. Harlaown.-dijo Nanoha

-Para mi que sona más como como un personaje de manga Shôjo- dijo Fate- Sabes debe ser super kawai!- exclamó

-Me pregunto que clase de chica es- dijo Nanoha haciendose la pensativa.

-vistazo-dijo la Yagami

_-Acaba de subir sus expectativas-_penso resignada una rubia de ojos azules que estaba sentada en el escritorio con expresion ligermanete sombía.

-veamos...-menciono Tea haciendo un acomodo mental de los alumnos por orden de lista.- ¿No es ella?- pregunto señalando a la rubia.

-Vos sos Carim Gracia?-pregunto Nanoha llegando antes que las demas a la rubia oji azul.

-ah? si-respodio calmada

-Es tan kawai...-murmuraron Nanoha y Fate.

-Ella hace honor a su nombre-dijo Subaru

-Hey, seamos amigas- dijeron todas al unioso.

-si claro- dijo sin cambiar de expresión. Luego Hayate y Carim virarin la vista evitando la de la otra sonrojadas

* * *

-Me alegro de que haya tanta gente interesante en nuestra clase- menciono Nanoha de camino al gimnasio enganchada al brzo derecho de Fate, esta le sonrió.

-Hai-sonrio mostrando su dentadura y un pétalo de Sakura paso enfrente de su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En tres años este colegio se cerrara y se fusionara con East High. Por lo tanto tu seras la ultima clase de West High...-se oia el anuncio del director.

_-De verdad somos parte de la secundaria ahora. Apuesto que estos 3 años se acabarán antes de que nos demos cuenta.-_reflexionaba la Testarossa y volteo a ver como la Takamachi ya estaba completamente dormida en el 6to sueño, luego esta cayo sobre su hombro._-¿Se quedó dormida?_-sonrió-_Quiero estar a tu lado los próximos años...Nanoha-_todo "mágico" momento se rompió cuando la baba comenzo a caer de la boca de Nanoha embarrando el saco de Fate. Esta trato de apartarla, pero desistió y limpió la baba con un pañuelo que traía sonriendo a todo momento.

_Todavia lo recuerdo con claridad, el dia en que conocí a Nanoha. Mi madre y mi hermana habían muerto así que me encerré en una coraza protectora, no hablaba con nadie y siempre esataba sola. Tenia una mirada triste y melancólica aunque una amiga de mi madre Precia Testarossa, llamada Lindy Harlaown me habia adoptado me sentía tenía ni un solo amigo. Ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor. Las actividades del club, el festival de cultura y el dia de deportes... nuestro viaje tambien...vamos a disfrutarlos al máximo._

-Estan durmiendo en plena vista-pensaron los que daban el discurso, uno con enojo y el otro con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Porfin acababa ese largo día escolar. Fate se encontraba cerrando su maleta.

-Nanoha vamos a casa!

-Takamachi-san la tenemos!-exclmaron 2 chicas enganchando sus brazos a los de la pelirroja/cobriza.

-¡Ese es mi preciado lugar!-grito Fate atrayendo la atencion de las 3

-¿Qué pasa Fate-chan?-pregunto inocente la causante del alboroto o "conflicto" en cuestion.

-Mi pre

-¿Pre...?-cuestiono confundida

-Pre-_Mi preciado lugar_

-o-olvidate-dijo Fate saliendo de ahi mientras Nanoha la veía incrédula

_Me escape sin siquiera pensarlo_

Fate siguio corriendo hasta legar a un aula vacía.

-¿Esto es un aula sin usar?-pregunto a la nada.

_Me pregunto si Nanoha y yo vamos a cambiar..._

_al igual a como lo hizo esa aula._

_Solía ser igual que nosotras._

El viento entro por la ventana obligandola a cerrar los ojos cuando petalos de Sakura se adhirieron a su cara. AL abrir los ojos vio a Takamachi Nanoha en la puerta observándola con una sonrisa. aunque tambien impresionada con algo. Fate continuo sosteniendo el pétalo entre sus dedos.

-Fate-chan

-Nanoha

-¡Fate-chan!-grito

-¿eh?-fue lo único que pudo soltar la ojos carmesí al sentir como la ojos zafir la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Lo siento yo fingía no saberlo! ¡Gomene!

-¿saber? ¿Saber qué?

-Que sos muy pegajosa y te encelas facilmente.-¿Hablaban de Fate o de Nanoha? Quien normalmente buscaba el contacto era la pelirroja enfrente suyo.

-S-sin embargo no debes ignorar a los demás y no hacer amigos solo por mi-dijo avegonzada-Aunque la celosa es otra

-Yo no soy celosa.

Pero si siepre sos vos la que me toma de la mano o me abraza o me engancha los brazos y te enoja que los demas o hagan.

.N-no es cierto

-¿Te recerdo lo del mes pasado?

-NO.

-Lo que pasa es que yo pense que era especial ,para vos, exclusivo para nosotras.-responio Fate-supongo que solo era yo Te he he-solto una risa nerviosa.

-En ese caso...-hablo Nanoha de repente-...hagamos algo que no haríamos con nadie más que nosotras. Eso mostrará lo importnte que sos para mi.

-¿Está bien?

-Claro que sí.

-Quiero tratar la flor de la fortuna-dijo Fate con un área fantasiosa rodeandola...

_**-Ella me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere...-decía Fate quitandole los pétalos a una flor.**_

-Adelante...-dijo Nanoha con una voz escalofriante mientras a rodeaba un aire a muerte poniendo una mirada fría asustando a nuestra pobre Fate.-Kami-sama estoy tratando de ser seria.

-Entonces no se...

-¿que tal un momento que nunca olvidemos?

-Entonces...-Fate se sonrojó-...¿u-un beso?

Y se hizo el silencio...

-¡¿Beso?!¡¿que estas diciendo?!-gritó Nanoha mucho más sonrojada que Fate- ¡La escuela es un lugar para aprender no para besarse!

-¡Kami!-grito como si hubiera visto un milagro divino- ¿Acabo de oir la palabra aprender de alguien que se duerme en clases y ceremonias?. ¿No solo es mala estudiando si no que tampoco sabe besar? Vaya, vaya...

-¡B-bien hagamoslo! ¡Vamos a besarnos!-grito Takamachi

-¡¿Enserio?!-grito T. Harlaown y se paralizaron por completo.

-¡Levantate!

-¡Hai!

El viento entro por la ventana ondeando el pelo de las chicas, Nanoha miraba a diferentes partes nerviosa y ligeramente sonrojada. Varios pétaos entraron por el ventanal y la cobriza cerro los ojos. Fate menos sonrojada que Nanoha acerco su rostro al de la mencionada dando como resultado un hermoso y tierno roce de labios mientras se sostenían las manos.

_-Nanoha simplemente dejo salir su voz. Es ta linda._

_-Estoy empezando a gemir. ¿Que deberia hacer si Fate-chan me oye?_

_-Seguí Nanoha, quiero oirte._

_-Tengo que contenerme_

_-Una vez mas...-_pensaban mientras lentamente Fate comenzo a hacer a Nanoha rectroceder pero no separaba sus labios.

-_No puedo respirar..._-compartieron el pensamiento cayyendo al suelo...eso si sin despegar los labios.

Trick 1-A inicios color Sakura... El Fin.

* * *

-Pokitz salio con un nuevo sabor...- dijo Fate sosteniendo na bolsa de mandado con una caja de pokitz dentro

-Sin importar lo que hagan el sabor a ensalada siepre será mi favorito- dijo Nanoha sonriendo con un brillo en los ojos.

-hm? es esa aula inutilizada-dijo la rubia viendo el aula.

-esta cerrada-dijo la pelirroja despues de intentar abrir la puerta.

-Los profesores dijeron que no debiamos entrar.-su vista se ilumino-mira esa puerta esta abierta.

-Bien!-exclamo la mas baja (Nanoha) y ambas entraron al aula.- ¡La puerta esta abierta!-exclamo abriendo or comlpeto la puerta y luego vio a Fate- Decí algo ya.-le dijo codendola.

-_Trato de decir algo divertido pero me da vergüenza de que se aya olvidado de todo. ¡Nanoha es tan linda!-_pensaba Fate con cara idiotizada mientras Nanoha seguia codeandola.

Trick 1-B "Yakisoba, verandas y chicas".

-Me pregunto si vaciaran esta aula

-¿al igual que los excritorios?

-Espero que dejen todo como esta- expreso su opinion a rubia.-Entonces se quedara igual en nuestras memorias-dijo recordando el beso que ellas 2 se habian dado el día anterior. Nanoha la veia con cara de completa confusion mientras grandes simbolos de admiracion se dibujaban encima de su cabeza._-¿Que hay con esa cara que decí qe no entendiste nada asi que preferís reirte?_-se pregunto mientras su rostro se tornaba azul .-¿Nanoha va olvidaste lo que hicimos aquí?

**_-Por favor devolveme mi cuaderno de matemáticas pronto.-pidio la ojos borgoña_**

**_-¿Por qué iba yo a tenerlo?-pregunto la ojos zafiro_**

**_-Vamos, te lo preste esta mañana- reclamó_**

**_-¿uh?_**

_La memoria de Nanoha es tan mala que puedo imaginamelo ocurriendo._

**_-hagamos algo que nunca hariamos con otra persona_**

_¿Ese beso que compartimos realmente significó ta poco para Nanoha? ¡Entonces lo haré de nuevo!_

_-_Fate-chan, démonos prisa en volver-dijo Nanoha.- no me digas que lo olvidaste. Estamos en la mision de recuperar el Yakisoba de Subaru-Nanoha se dio media vuelta pero apenas saco la cabeza del aula se metió pue ahi venian as profesoras- ¡Esto es malo Fate-chan! ahi viene las profesoras. Tenemos que esconderos.

-Bueno etto..._-Ese locker pode ser una buena idea_

**_-¿Y si no encontrán?-preguntaba Nanoha junto a Fate, ambas encerradas en el locker con un enorme corazón rosa que las cubria mientras de fondo se ponia la canción Make a Little wish de Yukari Tamura._**

**_-No te preocupes- le respondio Fatecon una sonrisa y voz sensual acercadose a su rostro._**

_-No, para el atril tambien pode ser buena idea._

**_Se encontraban las 2 debajo del escritorio de la sensei en una pose muy parecida a la del kamasutra por la falta de espacio y poder caber PARA QUE NO LAS VIERAN._**

**_-Perdon-se disculpo Fate_**

-¡Vamos al balón!-ordeno Nanoha tomando la mano de Fate llendo al lugar mencionado, pero al salir se resablo llevandose a Fate consigo.

-¡Nanoha!-exclamo casi gritando cayendo sobre la nombrada.

* * *

-Subar ¿Donde esta tu almuerzo?-pregunto Tea bebiendo s juguito de caja con popote al verla en su escritorio sin algun rastro de comida.

-Nanoha-san y Fate-san fueron a la cafetería asi que les pedí que me trajeran algo.-respondió Subaru.- No ves eso todos los días ya que ellas usualmente traen su bentò. ¡Tengo ganas de Yakisoba!-exclamo feliz.- traeran algo para ti tambien.

-Asi que comeras Yakisoba-dijo Tea con ganas de bajarle el animo- pero vos te imaginas este tipo de Yakisoba, el del pan que usuamente se utiliza para almuerzos, yo creo que te traeran el Yakisoba de la sopa instantanea.

-¡¿No podes confiar en tus amigas?!-pregunto melodramática- ¡Tengo fe en ellas!

-Yo no tengo fe en tus palabras, todo lo que dijiste fue Yakisoba ¿Cierto?

-Solo pensalo un segundo, ¡No ha manera de que una chica pida eso! ¡Hay cierta elegancia e el pa de Yakisoba!

-¿Elegancia?pregunto la Lanster con una gota en la nuca.

-No podes entender ni siquiera eso ¿verdad?-questiono la Nakajima.

-¿huh?-solto Hayate con su papita frita a medio comer-Carim-chan ¿No vas a comer?-pregunto a la rubia que estaba con un aire distraído.

-No tengo apetito-respondió Carim simplemente.

-Tengo agua hirviendo-sugirio

-¿Por que querría yo eso?-pregunto

* * *

-Nanoha ¿estas bien?-pregunto Fate acostada a un lado de Nanoha.-_Su cara esta cerca... es el momento perfecto para besarla._

_-¿Quien salio y dejo la puerta bierta?-pregunto una de las profesoras._

_-Me pregunto si habra alguien cerca-pregunto la segunda profesora._

-Menos mal que nos escodimos-susurro Nanoha.-Asegurate de guardar silencio-ordeno a Fate. No pasaron mas de 2 segundos y sintió como los labios de su mejor amiga hacian presion sobre los suyos.-¡¿Por que haces esto?!-reclamo pero sin alzar mucho la voz.-¡Este no es el momento!

-Pero Nanoha... te olvidaste de nuestro beso... y pense que lo recordarías si te besaba de nuevo.- se excuso en susurro aunque para ser susurro estaba un poco fuerte.- ¡Perdona! ¡No sabía que lo habas odiado tanto!-empezo a subir la voz rodando en posicion fetal pero sin levantarse del suelo.

-Eso no es cierto, pero calla que sos muy ruidsa Fate-chan-le pedia la cobriza tratando inutilmente de callar a su amiga.

-¡No me odies!- casi grito ya.- Sos lo único que tengo!- ya estaba a empezar a rozar los gritos

-Fate-chan escucha lo que te digo-pidio inútilmente.

-¡Nanoha cásate conmigo!-al decir (cof, gritar, cof) esto se abalanzo sobre la Takamachi abrazandola.

-¿Por que sonas ta seria sobre eso?

-¡No me odies Nanoha!

-No! Fate-chan! ¡Fate-chan! ¡Escuchame Fate-chan!-sin darse cuenta ambas ya estaban gritando. Nanoha cerro los ojos y beso a Fate de nuevo.

Hubo cientos de estrellas alrededor. Solo para la Harlaown.

-Por fin la calle-suspiro y la rubia sorió.

-Si no me das otro comenzare a gritar otra vez.-chantajeo con una sonrisa gatuna

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿No queres?

-Pensa en lo que pasaría si algun maestro nos encuentra-fue su único pretexto y se dio media vuelta aun sin pararse.

-No te preocupes...-tranquilizo usando su mano izquierda para girar su rostro- será solo un segundo.

Ambas chicas cerraron los ojos y Nanoha busco con su mano izquierda la mano derecha de Fate para permanecer agarradas mientras se besaban.

_oh no! Se sentí tan bien, ¡No puedo parar! Nanoha... gomene_

Despues de... ¿Cuanto serían?, ¿4 o 6 minutos?. Bueno despues del beso Nanoha se sonrojo y comenzo a golpear a Fate en la cabeza silenciosa pero dolorosamente.

-¡Dijiste que solo sería un segundo!-reclamó susurrando.

-¡gomen, gomen!- se disculpaba entre golpes

* * *

-Se estan demorando mucho- suspiraba Subaru acostada en su silla con el estomago rugiendo por alimento.

-Estoy muy hambrienta-se quejo Tea

-Ire a la tienda de la escuela ¿Alguna quere algo?-pregunto Hayate.

-No las esperare-respondio Subaru poniendo sus brazos tras la nuca y su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

-¿y vos Carim-chan? ¿Vamos juntas?-pregunto la castaña a la rubia.

-Estoy bien.

-¿te debería traer esa agua caliente?

-Ire a la tienda

* * *

-Me pregunto si ya no hay nadie- dijo Fate acampante.

-¿por que vinieron aqui en primer lugar?-pregunto Nanoha- Bueno, vá entrando del balcón dirigendose a la puerta, los rostros de ambas se pusieron azules del terror.¡oh sorpresa!: La puerta estaba cerrada con candado.-¡waaaaa!¡vinieron a cerrar la puerta con seguro!-grito la oji azul.-¡Estamos atrapadas! ¡Esto termino así cuando comenzaste a besarme!

-¡Eras vos la que quiso venir acá en primer lugar!-reclamo la oji roja de que quisiera hecharle toda la culpa.

-Es mi culpa.-dijo deprimida con aura de tristeza.

-¡no, para, no!-se contradijo- claro es Subaru! ¡Todo paso por que ella queria Yakisoba! Es culpa de Subaru.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Subaru no baka!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-_Gomene Subaru-san-_Ca-cálmate debríamos ser capaces de salir por el balcón.

-¿El balcón?-Ahora ambas salieron caminando campantes con la cara de haber tocado el olimpo por el balcón- Sos tan lista Fate-chan-felicito y luego llegaron a un pnto muerto en donde debían parar. habia un espacio de mínimo metro y medio.-¡¿Qué?! ¡kyaaa!

-No hay otra forma mas que saltar.- dijo Fate con un brillo en los ojos mientras se quitaba el saco y lo amarraba a su cintura y de fondo se puso una cancion de anime de fondo- ¡Yo ire primero!

-¿Primero? ¡No me dejes aqui sola!-pidio amarrandose el saco también y caminando hacia su mejor amiga abrazandola tomando sus pechos en sus manos.-Lleévame con vos.- pidió en susurro.

-¡NANOHA! ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!-grito casi dejando sorda a la mencionada y (era increíble que nadie las hubiera escuchado) abrazandose a si misma su pecho-¡PERVERTIDA! ¡SOS UNA PERVERTIDA! ¡LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO!-grito sin darse cuenta de las dagas mental que le arrojaba a la oji azul con ese comentario.-¡AGARRAR MIS PECHOS NO ES UN ACCIDENTE!

-¡NO SOY PERVERTIDA!-alego sonrojada sin el valor de mirarla a la cara.

-¡Lo lamento fui yo la que te bese!-se hizo un momento melodramático en el que ambas se abrazaban y lloraban como Magdalena con un fondo de flores, corazones y estrellas.-¡Soy la más pervertida de las 2 gomene!

.

.

.

-Necesito comida...-mascullaba Subaru tirada en el suelo y sabra Dios como o de donde pero sonaba una melodia triste de violín ahi mismo.

.

.

.

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder-alentó la Testarossa e la orilla del balcón posando sus manos en la orilla de la barda que limiaba el balcón

-Vamos Fate-chan-animo la acompañante mientras la rubia se subía a la orilla- Nee... Fate-chan

-¿hai?

-Sos copa C ¿cierto?-pregunto- que lindo-sonrió sonrojada levemente poniendo su mano izquierda en su boca con mirada no se sabe si pícara o burlona.

-P-pu-pudiste saberlo- dijo roja hasta la médula y una gota al estilo anime en la frente-_En realidad soy copa D_

La ojos borgoña resbalo su rodilla haciendo que las leyes de la gravedad jalaran el cuerpo de esta al suelo pero paso algo muy gracioso.

-Fate-chan cuidado!-grito la cobriza de ojos zafiro saltando abrazando sus piernas dando la Takamachi una voltereta en el aire jalando a la pobre Harlaown. De finitivamente Matrix se quedaba atrás con esa voletreta-Sere yo...-susurro-...¡La que te proteja!...-grito cayendo de rodillas y despues de cara en e piso del otro balcón suavemente y no se sabe si fue por venganza, la adrenalina, la fuerta ya impulsada imparable o las 3 juntas pero Fate cayo de bruces en golpe seco de cara con una velocidad mayor de 40 km/h al suelo.

-¿Nanoha? ¡¿estas bien?!-pregunto la rubia sangrando de la nariz alarmada por la cobriza.-¡despertá!-pidio en forma realmente igual a mala telenovela mexicana en la que el protagonista se esta muriendo y es "milagrosamente" salvado.- Nanoha no esta respirando-susurro alarmada.-_¿y ahora que?, supongo que debo darle repiracion bosa a boca. Pero considerando lo que hiciemos antes ¡Se enojara conmigo! ¡No! ¡Esto es una emergencia!-_¡No me dejas otra opción!- grito determinada.

Fate apenas iba agachandose con los ojos cerrados con velocidad y a una velocidad aun mayor Nanoha se levanto del suelo chocando sus la cuadra pudo escuchar un gran POC.

.ite... ¡mi cabeza!- dijo Nanoha sibandose su cabeza y Fate... tirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Subaru deslizando la puerta del balcón del que acababan de aterrizar. Literalmente.

-¡Nakajima, Lanster!-exclamo sorprendida Fate aun sangrando y en el suelo y parecía que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

-¡Este es el balcón de nuestro salón!-exclamo Nanoha sorprendida sentada a un lado de Fate.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Subaru

_A nadie le importo, les da igual si me muero.- _pensó Fate

-¿Por qué Fate-san esta sangrando?-preguntó Teana

-P-p-pues...-_debo mantener el secreto.__Maldita sea, ayúdame Fate-chan ¡Lo tengo! Arigato Fate-chan- _ ¡Sabían que Fate-chan es copa C!

-Para, ¿qué?-pregunto Tea

-¿trajiste mi Yakisoba?-preguntó Subaru ignorando todo dirigendose a Nanoha

-Taza, taza, taza, taza, cup, cup, cup, cup...- fastidiaba la Lanster haciendose creer que no le traían el pan de Yakisoba.

-Corta con eso...- reclamó la Nakajima

-¡si lo hice!-dijo Nanoha feliz.- era el único que tenían-agrego buscando algo en la bolsa, que era completamente blanca y no se podia ver al interior.- ¡Mira!-grito entusiasmada enseñando una caja de Pokitz sabor Yakisoba.

-Creo que fallaste por mucho...-susurro la oji verde a oji morada la cual estaba en coma mental.

-Si claro y ami déjenme morir.- mascullo la oji roja con sarcasmo.

Trick 1-B Yakisoba, verandas y chicas... Fin

* * *

SIGUIENTE EPISODIO...

Soy Carim Gracia

**Y yo soy Yagami Hayate**

¿Por que elevaste tus expectativas acerca de mi?

**Carim-chan sos tan linda**

¿por que?

**Carim-chan sos Tan linda.**

**Carim-chan TAN LINDA**

**¡Carim-Chan sos super linda!**

TPróximo capitulo: Truco 2 

Trick 2-A El otro color de los petalos de Sakura

Trick 2-B Despues de la escuela con Harry-chan

¿queren conti?

¿los hice reir?

Esperen el próximo episodio con ansias.

Me despido... Alondra-chan NH


	2. Truco 2

Este fanfic esta inspirado en el anime Sakura Trick. Me parecio tierno y quise adaptarlo.

Disclaimer: MGLN ni Sakura trick me pertenecen todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Creanme de lo contrario en el ultimo capitulo de Nanoha Strikers hubiera habio boda entre Fate-chan y Nanoha-san.

* * *

Se encontraba una rubia de ojos carmesí con la version veraniega del uniforme en donde solo se cambiaba el saco por un chleco de tela ligera esperando por una pelirroja/cobriza de ojos zafiro. La cual iba llegando.

-¡Ohayo Fate-chan!-saludo alegremente apresurandose a llegar.

-Ohayo Nanoha-saludo sonrojada y con sonrisa algo tímida a la recien llegada.

Trick 2-A "El otro color del cerezo"

-Gracias por prestarme tu cuaderno-agradecio Nanoha a Fate mientras ambas caminaban al colegio agarradas de la mano. Una costumbre que habían adquirido desde que se conocieron a los 9 años.

Fate solo sonrió- Cielos, la próxima vez hacelo vos...

-Solo copie la mitad, la otra a hice yo solita-le dijo alegre

-¿enserio?

-De verdad te mostrare- dijo sacando el cuaderno y ojeandolo.-¿ah? ¿Donde esta?

-¡ESCRIBISTE TUS RESPUESTAS DE MATEMÁTIAS EN MI CUADERNO DE LITERATURA!-grito Fate con todas sus fuerzas, pero no molesta, mas bien alarmada.- Enserio Nanoha deberías tomar cursos de caligrafia.

-Perdoneme altesa, yo no me la pase en Italia y Londres durante la mitad de mi vida-dijo con sarcasmo. fate no era japonesa, era italiana. Cuando su madre Precia Testarossa, y su hermana Alicia Testarossa murieron en robo bancario donde las tomaron de rehenes cuando Fate tenía 6 años. Ella no gstaba mucho de pasear por lo que prefirio quedarse en casa viendo televisió amiga de su Madre llamada Lindy Harlaown la adopto 3 meses despues pero debido a que ella era inglesa la llevo a vivir a Londres, Inglaterra. Cuando Fate cumplió los 9 años Lindy debió mudarse a Japón por cuestiones de trabajo. Luego reacciono.- ¡La fregue!

* * *

-Ohayo chicas!-saludo Subaru

-Ohayo Fate-san, Nanoha-san- Saludo Tea

-Ohayo! saludaron campantes soltandose las manos. Silenciosamente Carim entro al aula.-Ohayo Carim-san-saludaron.

-Ohayo!-dijo con una sonrisa grande mostrando ligeramente sus blancos dientes, sonrojo Moe en las mejillas y con una pose kawai al estilo manga Shoujo-Ai mientras una brisa matutina mecía sus cabellos.

Nakajima, Lanster, Takamachi y T. Harlaown pusieron la peor cara de horror que se puedan imaginar, es como si hubieran visto al mismimo Exorcista.

-¿Quien es esta impostora?-pregunto Tea

-Definitivamente se ve muy diferente a lo usual-dijo Fate

-¡¿Viste esa sonrisa?!-pregunto Subaru

-Comunmente Carim-san es mas...-dijo Nanoha-... Ohayo gosaimasu-menciono arremedando a la rubia sentada detrás de ellas haciendo una reverencia con mirada, no fría pero tampoco amigable, como neutral pero respetuosa.

-Nanoha trata de actuar como una dama-les dijo la rubia a la pelimorada y la pelianaranjada en susurro.

-¡Me lo esperaba de Fate-chan, pero ver que ustedes tambien reaccionan asi me molesta!-les grito Nanoha.

-¡BUENITAS!-grito Hayate detrás del grupo exaltándolas

-Hayate-chan... ¡NO TE APAREZCAS ASI TEN UNA CONDENADA ACTITUD DE DELICADEZA!-grito Nanoha recuperandose del paro cardíaco.

-Nee... Hayate-san-interrumpió Tea- Carim se ve algo diferente de lo usual ¿Sabes que sucede?

-Anoche tuvimos una pequeña pelea y ahora esta molesta jeje-respondió la chica rascandose la nuca.

-_¡¿Que tipo de pelea hace que actue actuen asi?!-_se preguntaron las chicas al ver a una Hayate tímida y nada extrovertida y una Carim sin actitud sombria y actitud muy dulce y sonrojable, como el de una chica Moe. Ojala que fuera moe y no fuera una apariencia Yandere.

-Actualmente estoy viviendo en la casa de Carim-chan

***SUPER FLASHBACK MOMENT***

-Carim_ el baño esta libre- se oyo una vos femenina adulta_

_-¿se durmió?-se preguntó Hayate al ver a Carim dormida en su cama con el uniforme puesto-¡Hora de hacerle garabatos!-exclamo emocionada saando un marcador permanente de punta fina color negro, que solo Kami-sama sabe de donde lo saco ya que ahí no había ningún maletín ni objeto escolar y Hayate se acababa de poner la pijama por que habia acabado de bañarse._

_-_Por eso esta molesta- dijeron las que esuchaban el relato

-¡Déjenme terminar!- grito la Yagami

_-Estas bien dormida ¿eh?-pregunto sentandose alado de donde ella reposaba. Sonrío.- Sabes me gusta mucho quedarme en tu casa. Es un poco pequeña pero es linda y cálida. Tu mamá es muy amable. Y sobre todo...-dijo bajando un poco la voz acercadose al rostro de Carim-... estoy feliz de que este cerca del colegio-termino dandole un beso en la mejilla y después retirando un mechoón de pelo rubio. Entonces Carim abrió los ojos._

_***_SUPER FLASBACK MOMENT END_*** _

-¡Oye, oye, para tu tren!-dijeron las 4 chicas sonrojadas pero con diferentes expresiones. La de Tea era de completa incomodidad. La de Subaru era de resignacion con un dedo en su frente. La de Fate era soñadora, conmovida e ilusionada. La de Nanoha era bochorno, verguenza, susto e incomodidad.

-Besar a las personas en la mejilla de golpe es lo que hacen los borrachos-dijo Tea aun sonrojada.

-Ademas Hayate-chan no a todos les gusta que la besen- dijo Subaru con el sonrojo tambien

-pero somos amigas íntimas-respondio Hayate con simpleza sentada en su escritorio.- ¿No sería normal entre amigas solo decir "¡oye!" y superarlo?

-¡Concuerdo por compl...-casi grito Fate con las manos en el pecho e increiblemente emocionada pero calló de repente al sentir como Nanoha pellizcaba su pierna con fuerza completamente sonrojada. Si no la soltaba ahora comenzaria a sangrar. Por algo le decían a su amiga "Demonio blanco".

-Yo no lo haria-respondio Subaru a la pregunta de Hayate.

-Yo tampoco haría eso-concordó Tea

-Ite...-susurraba Fate al increiblemente simple pero doloroso acto de Nanoha que ahora parecía un semáforo.

* * *

-Me sorprendio... Carim y hayate tenen un secreto al igual que nosotras-dijo Fate caminado a lado de Nanoha la cual todavía estaba levemente sonrojada.

-¿No te pensas que es un poco diferente?-le preguntó Nanoha sonrojada un poco mas ahora- Carim-chan aun esta molesta.

-¿A vos tampoco te gustaria eso?

-Deja de preguntarme eso, si no se volvera molesto.-dijo por fin des haciéndose del sonrojo

-Si alguna vez te empieza a disgustar espero que me lo digas-El sonrojo volvió y ahora mayor.- ¡oh! ¿A eso te referís cuando decís diferente?-pregunto feliz

-Deja de poner palabras en mi boca-fue lo unico que dijo virando el rostro ahora más roja.- me adelantaré-dijo llendose de franco derecho.

-Espera Nanoha-pidio

-Carim-chan...-llamó Nanoha al verla esta se volteo sonriendo de la misma manera que en la mañana

-Nanoha-chan, Fate-san.-saludo

-Te dije que estaba molesta. Solo mira sus cejas-le susurro Nanoha a Fate. Las cejas de Carim estaban hacia abajo pero sonreí esucho por lo que levanto la ceja en una expresión mas relajada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto creyendo que las habia engañado.

-Su boca decí que esta molesta-le susurro ahora Fate a Nanoha. La boca de carim se apretaba y se podía ver como su mandibula temblaba.

* * *

-Asi que Hayate les dijo- suspiro como hace tiempo o lo hacia- Tsk, no sabe cuando callarse la boca.-volvió a suspirar para comenzar a explicar el por que de su actitud.- Usualmente me veo sombría, pero cuando estoy enojada me veo mas sombría. No quiero asustar a nadie así que tiendo a sonreir.

-¡No te preocupes por eso que sos muy linda solo actua como siempre!-exclamo Nanoha sonriente con la cara MUY cerca de Carim sosteniendo su mano y con la otra sobre su hombro.

-Nanoha-chan...

-Estas cerca de Nanoha... demasiado cerca...- dijo de manera amenazante un aura de muerte rodeandola que hacia ver al mismísimo diablo como el angel mas bondadoso. Carim Gracia sintió un increíble terror y eso que no sabía uno de sus secretos. La madre biológica de Fate, Precia Testarossa le enseño sobre el manejo de armas y poseía una esgrima prestigada desde los 3 años. Casi nada podia hacerla enojar, era 99% imposible, pero ahora queria matar. Quería utilizar la guardaña llamada Bardiche que Nanoha le habia regalado a los 10 años como regalo de cumpleaños al saber su gusto por la esgrima.

-Solo mira a Fate-chan, no contiene sus emociones- señalo Nanoha de lo mas campante a la otra rubia que irradiaba una increíblemente infinita sed de sangre.

La rubia oji azul salto aterrada de su sitio acercandose mas a Nanoha

-¡ESTAS MUY CERCA DE NANOHA!-

_Debí haber hecho mi testamento. Debí haber perdonado a Hayate, es mas nunca me hubiera enfadado. Voy a morir... voy a morir... voy a morir... Kami-sama ayudame.-_rogaba Carim.

.

.

-P-por supuesto que me siento mal por esconderme y actuar asi.- respondió aun reiniciando su cerebro que se habia detenido por el terror al ver la muerte frente a sus ojos. Kami-sama como es bueno y puro hizo que Nanoha abrazara a Fate a esta se le quitara todo el enojo.- Pero ella dijo que gustaba de vivir en mi casa por que quedaba cerca del colegio. ¡Eso es básicamente decir lo mismo que le daría igual vivir en cualquier casa mientras este cerca del colegio! ¿No signignificaría que besaría a cualquiera que la deje quedarse en su casa?

_-Entonces no estaba molesta po el beso._-celebraba Fate interiormentemientras un area melosa la rodeaba y Nanoha la veía con cara avergonzada.

-Pero no es como si pudiera decir a una amiga lo que pienso

-_¿Entonces que somos nosotras?-_se preguntaron sudando frío. mientras Carim se preparaba a irse.

-¿Carim-chan, queres eguir peleada con Hayate-chan?-pregunto la pelirroja/cobriza- Nada pasará si solo huís.

-¡Ah Takamachi!-dijo una profesora haciendo que la nombrada temblara- Parece que aun no has entregado la tarea de Matemáticas ni literatura clásica. Es hora de un castigo.-meciono tomando a la cobriza de la parte de atras del cuello de la camisa mientras oponía resistencia.

-¡Para sensei que Fate-chan tampoco ha entregado su tarea!-exclamo tomando a la rubia de ojos borgoña fuertemente del brazo y esta tambien comenzo a sudar frío.

-Traela tambien-dijo la profesora.

-¡Nanoha es tu culpa por escribir en mi cuaderno!-reclamo mientras tamiben era arrastrada dejando a la rubia de ojos zafiro sola.

-Tarea...-murmuro-... cierto la siguiente clase es de matemática, debo recoger mi cuaderno

* * *

-¡Atenciòn! se oyo la voz de Hayate por toda el aula de 1-A- ¡Vengan a recoger sus cuaderno de matemática!-casi gritó la castaña con un puñado de cuadernos.

-_¿Por que tenia que ser ella la que los etregara?- _penso Carim soltando un bufido.

-Que extraño queda uno-murmuro la Yagami- ¿De quien será?- se pregunto buscando un nombre

_Lárgate...lárgate... lárgate... lárgate... lárgate._

Hayate encontro el nombre, vio en dirección a Carim, sonrio maliciosamente y salio del salón.

_¡Deja el cuaderno aca!_

Carim abandono el salón para ir por Hayate

_Supongo que quere burlarse de mi de nuevo._

_Pero tal vez.._

_¿Se lo habría llevado para hablar conmigo?._

_Tal vez tene una buena razón y esta pensando lo mismo que yo... por eso quere que estemos solas..._

Hayate detuvo su paso pero no volteo a darle la cara.

_No, la que quere hablar... soy yo..._

_-_No me has hablado en todo el día, así que me preocupaba que no me siguieras- dijo Hayate dandose la media vuelta con el cuaderno a su espalda

-¿y? me gustaria que me devolvieras mi cuaderno- dijo en seco volteando a otro lado sonrojada

-Gomene. El beso que te dí debió haberte asusado-dijo extendiendole su cuaderno y la rubia lo recibio-Es todo lo que queria decir.- Carim sabía que aunque Hayate sonriera esaba sufriendo, ella estvo igual todo el maldito ( y casi ultimo de no ser por que Kami la ama) día.- No queria seguir sin poder hablar con vos-sonrió-Ben regresemos al salón.

-¡Te equivocas!-exclamo la rubia sorprendiendo (y sonrojando de paso) a la castaña- No estoy enojada por que me besaras la mejilla. ¿Vivís conmigo solo por que mi casa queda cerca al colegio?-pregunto apretando su cuaderno. Pobre cuaderno, siento lástima por el, ya ha de tener como mínimo las 12 primeras hojas rotas con semejante apretón.- ¿o por que mi madre es amable con vos?- pregunto aguantando el llanto que luchaba por salir.- ¿Son las unicas razones por las que vivis conmigo? ¡Es como si yo no te importara!

Hayate se sorprendio y elimino el sonrojo, se acerco a Carim y la miro con mirada pícara. Carim se escondía detras del cuaderno que ahora tenia la primera mitad rota con los apretones que le dio cada vez que Hayate miraba desde diferentes lados. La Yagami comenzo a avanzar directo a la Gracia y esta retrocedía un paso cada vez que Hayate daba uno.

-¿Por que huís?-pregunto Hayate sonriente y co una cara que hacia honor a su apodo de mapache.

-No lo se.

-¡Carim-chan!-grito alarmada al ver que su amiga se dirigia de espaldas a las escaleras.

-¿Por que me gritaron a mi tambien?-pregunto Fate mientras caminaba a su aula mientras Nanoha la abrazaba para calmarla un poco. Esa maldita maestra rompió un poco la autoestima de Fate.

-Me pregunto si Carim-chan estara bien-solto de repente en un intento de cambiar el tema.

-No me cambies de tema-No resulto. De repente oyeron varias exclamaciones y sonidos de dolor.-Esa voz...

-Carim-chan...-llamó corriendo a las esclaeras paro abruptamente al ver como Hayate se encontraba encima de la rubia de una pose bastante...¿em?...¿Comprometedora, sexual, excitante?

_¡Las cosas se ponen serias!_

Pensaron ambas. Nanoha con cara de pánico y miles de millones de signos de exclamacion detrás mientras Fate parecia que estaba en WONDERLAND con millones de corazoncitos detrás.

-Ya te atrapae-dijo la castaña sonriente ignorante de las 2 que se encontraban atras- Por fin se lo que te hizo enojar.-Carim apreto fuerte los ojos- ¿Podemos rehacer lo de anohe?-pregunto con una GRAN sonrisa.

-¡Espera! Estaba feliz cuando dijiste eso, asi que estoy bien-dijo sonrojada.- lo que quiero rehacer es una parte diferente...

Hayate ensancho su sonrisa.

-¿Queres un beso en los labios?-pregunto crrando los ojos con la sonrisa y la rubia los abrio sorprendida. Posteriormente abrazo sus rodillas enterrando la carra en ellas.-Es por que vos estas ahi la razón que me gusta tu casa a pesar de que no sea a lo que estoy acostumbrada.-sonrio comando la cara de la oji azul de las mejillas con sus manos. Carim la vio sorprendida y luego sonrojada y rápidamente Hayate unió sus labios y ambas estaba completamente ignorantes de que Fate y Nanoha estaba a menos de 2 metros de ahí.

_N-no creo qe debamos estar observandolas. Definitivamente se enojarían si alguien las ve. __Y por alguna razon pense en cuando bese a Nanoha._

Fate sintio como Nanoha fortalecia el abrazo que habia tenido sobre ella todo el tiempo desde que salieron de la profesora y luego la tomaba de la mano.

¿_Ah? ¿Que esta haciendo?Imposible... ¿No me digan que quere que la bese?._

_No, Nanoha no esta tan obsesionada con los besos como yo._

_Entonces ¿Por que?..._

**_- ¡oh! ¿A eso te referís cuando decís diferente?-pregunto feliz_**

**_-Deja de poner palabras en mi boca-fue lo unico que dijo virando el rostro ahora más roja.- me adelantaré-dijo llendose de franco derecho._**

_¡¿Cuál es?!_

_Tengo una idea extraña, pode ser que lo sepa si me acerco_

Nanoha cerrá los ojos.

_Cerro sus ojos..._

Fate acerco su rostro al de Nanoha uniendo sus labios en otro tierno beso ignorantes de donde estaban y que Carim junto a Hayate ya se habían ido.

* * *

-Nee, nee Nanoha-llamo Fate abrazando ahora ella a Nanoha recargando su cabeza en su hombro mientras que Nanoha estaba compitiendo con Hinata Huyga en sonrojo- Ahora que Hayate y Carim estan haciendo ese tipo de cosas, creo que es hora de que subaru y Teana lo hagan tambien-dijo emocionada en su mundo de fantasía mientras corazones salían de su cabeza y Nanoha la miraba como bicho raro.

**_-Luce delicioso-dijo Tea picando la punta de un pokitz._**

**_-¿Queres darle una mordida?-pregunto Subru con el Pokitz en la boca._**

**_-No estare satisfecha con solo una_**

**_-No me importa si sos vos Tea-uego ambas comenzaron a comer el Pokitz acercando ss labios inevitablemente aunque tampoco parecia que quisieran evitarlo._**

-No creo que eso pase-dijo Nanoha sonriendo nerviosamente y con voz dulce no queriendola deprimir, suficiente tuvieron con la maestra.

-¡Oye devolvéme mi Pokitz! ¡Ese es el último!-grito Subaru

-Muy tarde ya es mio-dijo Tea tranquilamente con el pokitz en la boca

-¡Vez te lo dije!-exclamo Fate feliz mientras Nanoha suspiraba derrotada.

Trick 2-A "El otro color del cerezo"...Fin.

* * *

-¡Fate-chan prestame tu cuaderno!-exclamo Nanoha campante y feliz de la vida al ver como esta se dirigia a su lugar, entonces se paro y se poso frente a ella-¡Déjame coopiar tu tarea!-dijo como si nada

-¿De nuevo? Tenemos exámen la próxima semana hacelo sola.

-Onegai!

-No-dijo- El bachillerato no es como la secundaria-se pregunto mentalmente ¿Que paso con la Nanoha responsable?, cierto ya no existía, en el primer año de la secundaria Nanoha olvido hacer la primera tarea Fate se ofreció a pasarsela. Por que aunque no lo pareciera Fate tenía una inteligencia superior a la promedio, Nanoha lo supo en el primer examen psicológico que les aplicaron y cuando supo que no podia resistirse a su por favor jamás y bien dicho JAMÀS volvio a hacer su tarea.-No me vengas a llorar cuando repruebes y repitas año.

-¡¿A quien le importa?! es solo un año-reclamo haciendo un puchero.

-¡Nanoha estarias un año detrás de mi!-dijo seria pero su cara cambio a una de total alegria.- Tendrías que empezar a tratarme como una sempai

-¡¿Por que te ves tan feliz?!-pregunto Nanoha exasperada mientras la Testarossa se metía de nuevo en su mundo de fantasía.

_Si Nanoha repetí año_

**_-Fate-chan-llamo Nanoha feliz._**

_**-Vaya, vaya pero si es mi ex-compañera de clase, Takamachi-san-dijo Fate como si nada sentada en su escritorio.-¿Ese es el modo de dirigirse a tus superiores?-pregunto e tono de regaño.**_

-_**Gomene Fate-onee sama-se disculpo Nanoha-solo quería que anudaras mi liston**_

-¡Kyaaa!-Grito Fate cayendose de la silla aun inmersa en su mundo-¡Me llamo onee-sama! ¡Eso va contra las normas!-exclamo rodando por el suelo.

-¿Que?-preguntaron Nanoha y Carim confundidas. Por razones como esas nadie creería que Fate tenía un inteligencia superior a la promedio.

Trick 2-B "Despues de clases con Harry-chan"

**_Nanoha estara sola, y vendra a verme durante los recesos._**

**_-Nanoha debes regresar pronto a tu salón._**

**_-¡No! ¡No quiero separarme de Fate-onee sama!-dijo pegada al brazo derecho de a mencionada._**

-Pero nuestra escuela cerrará en 3 años, y seremos la última promo, ¿Eso no quere decir que la expulsarían?-reflexiono Carim en voz alta con su cabeza recargada en su mano izquierda. La cara de Fate cambio de felicidad a horror y la de Nanoha de confusion a curiosidad.

-¡Quería que Nanoha me llamara "Onee-sama"!-grito Fate alarmada.-¡Queria arreglar su liston!

-¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?!-grito Nanoha con cara de shock.

* * *

-Y eso es todo lo que vendrá en el examen-dijo la profesora apuntando una formula en la pizarra.-Es todo por hoy.

_¡Nanoha no será expulsada! Esto requiere que endurezca mi corazon que la obligue a estudiar._

_¡Por que si Nanoha es expulsada ya no tendré razon para venir a clases!_

-¡Fate-chan...!-llamo Nanoha saliendo del rincon donde estaba escondida con ojitos suplicantes, un sonrojo adorable y una sonrisa tímida-¡Préstme tu cuaderno!

-¡Hai!-dijo Fate perdida mientras le daba su cuaderno con un fondo de flores y la cancion Naked Feels de Nana Mizuki.-¡NO!-grito quitandole el cuaderno abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Demonios casi lo consigo.-se dijo con expresion frustrada tronando sus dedos mirando a la rubia.

-Es injusto que intentes engañarme con tu encanto- dijo la de ojos borgoña con una voz parecida al enojo-¿Realment te divierte tanto jugar con mi corazón?

-Supongo que Carim-chan o Hayate-chan me lo prestará si se los pido-decidió utilizar la psicología inversa y sonrió. Luego volteo a ver a su mejor amiga con esa mirada burlona mientras esta hacia un puchero debatiendose entre darle el cuaderno o no, le iba a salir.

-¡Despues de clases tendremos una sesion de estudo para vos!-No le salio. Le habia hecho lo mismo tantas veces que Fate ya no caía.

-¡¿Eh?!

* * *

-Comencemos con la sesion de estudio-dijo Fate mientras todas las chicas estaban sentadas en 2 hileras de 3 filas. Fate delante de Karim en el lado izquierdo. Hayate enfrente de Nanoha (la cual por cierto estaba dormida) en el medio y Subaru frente a Teana en el lado derecho.- Vamos a darlo todo en el examen.

-Hai-dijeron todas menos la pelirroja/cobriza que seguia dormida en el escritorio.

-Vamos Nanoha, despertá- la nombrada se levanto como Zombie-Nanoha no te duermas, ¿Por quien crees que hacemos todo este rollo?-le pregunto e forma de sermón. Nanoha tomo el cuaderno y cayo dormida en el regazo de Fate.-¡Creo que ya fue suficiente!-dijo cmpletamente enamorada de la posicion en la que quedo.

-¡Despertala!-reclamo Teana Lanster amenazandola con la mirada

-¡Desperta Nanoha! ¡dormir es para los débiles! No queres que te expulsen ¿no?-trataba de despertar sacudiendola pero la cobriza se negaba a despertar.

-Dale...-dijo apenas tallando su ojo derecho.

-Fate-chan ¿Cómo hago esto?-pregunto Hayate mostrando un problema en su cuaderno.

-Solo debes usar la fórmula que aprendimos antes.-respondio olvidandose de Nanoha enseñandole la fórmula.-Esta en esa página. Y si usas esta fórmula...

-Ya veo, gracias.-agradeció Hayate y Fate sonrió.

-No es nada-dijo y volteo a ver a la Takamachi- ¿Nanoha como vas?- Para su sorpresa (o no tanta) Nanoha estaba dormida en el hombro de Tea justo como estaban ellas en la ceremonia de apertura.-¡Teana Lanster es hora de estudiar!-grito enojada de que Nanoha se regargara en ella

-¡¿Por que te enojas conmigo si la que esa dormida es ella?!-pregunto molesta pero intimidada

_¿qué puedo hacer para mantener a Nanoha despierta?_

Fate ve un pequeño peluche en la maleta de Carim.

_¿No es ese Harry-chan, el que le gusta tanto a Nanoha? ¿Pero que será Harry-chan?, ¿Un oso?, ¿Un mapache? ¿Y que es eso en su espalda?. Esa cosa esta de moda estos días pero no tengo ni idea._

_-_Por cierto Carim ¿Qué es eso que tenes en tu maleta? ¿Un ave? ¿Un cerdo? ¿Una vaca? ¿Un zorro o un mapache?- de repente sono un gruñid lo bastante audible para todas.

-Supongo que ese gruñido de su estomago es su respuesta- dijo Hayate de forma bromista sonrojando a la rubia oji azul a su lado.

-¡Entonces es un mapache!-dijo feliz la rubia de ojos rojos.

-¡Es un erizo!-reclamo Carim casi hechándose encima de Fate.

-oh un erizo-reflexiono-¡Ya lo tengo!

* * *

-Nanoha despertá,-llamaba Fate a Nanoa la cual estaba en su regazo de nuevo. Esta abrió los ojos aburrida para verla.-Dibuje a Harry-chan por todos lados para que no te duermas. Esto debe mantenerte concentrada-dijo dandole su cuaderno de matemáticas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Harry-chan? ¡Déjame ver!-dijo emocionada con mas energías que nunca. Luego solto un grito terrible.-¿Qué es esto? ¡Es una abominacion!

-Me aterra-dijeron Subaru y Tea viendo el garabato de Fate.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno no funciono-se lamento la Testarossa mientras abrazaba a la Takamachi la cual estana dormida encima suyo de nuevo.

-obvio. Digo, todo es culpa de Nanoha-san pero aun asi...-decia Subaru

-¿Que tal si comenzamos con la materia favorita de Nanoha-san?-pregunto Tea

-Veamos, la materia favorita de Nanoha...

-Yo se, yo se-exclamaba Hayate sacudiendo la mano poniendose de pie.- Nanoha-chan dijo que le gustaban los deportes.

-No tene nada que ver con el examen-deanimo Carim inmutándose.

-¡Es verdad le gusta a educación física!-dijo Fate con un brillo en los ojos.-¡Chicas vamos a jugar voley afuera!-dijo entusiasmada

-¿huh? ¡Quiero jugar!-menciono Nanoha levantandose de repente con mas energias que el mismo Goku.

-¿Para no ibamos a estudiar?-pregunto la Nakajima- ademas ¿no esta el equipo de Beisbol afuera?

-Creo que estan ello o los de cuester-dijo la Lanster.

-No, ellos tenen su propia pista.-dijo la pelimorada.

-¡No hay problema! ¡as actividades de los clubes estan en pausa hasta que terminen los exámenes!-dijeron la ojos Zafiro y la ojos Carmesí levantando el pulgar con un brillo especial en los ojos y las demás puderon jurar que la bandera de Japón se les puso de fondo ante ese razonamiento.

-¡Nosotras somos las que tenemos un problema! ¡Los exámenes estan a la vuelta de la esquina!-reclamo Subaru.

* * *

Ya una vez con los uniforme de educación física T. Harlaown, Takamachi, Nakajima, Lanster, Gracia y Yagami estaban en el patio la Harlaown sostenía un balon de voley en la mano soplando un silbato.

-¡Comencemos con el pan "Memorizando los elementos químicos mientras jugamos voley"-dijo Fate sonriendo

-¡oh! ahora lo entiendo-murmuro Tea

-Bien hecho Fate-san-dijo Subaru

-Aqui voy...-lanzo el balon a Carim-...¡Hidrógeno!

-H. Agua-dijo Carim dando u golpe bajo al balon madandolo en direccion a Hayate

-H2O ¡Dióxido de carbono!-dijo voleando Hayate mandando el balon a nadie en paticular así que Nanoha salto y preparo toda su fuerza en su mano izquierda.

-¡Ni idea!-grito golpeando el balón con toda su fuerza el cual dio de lleno en la cara de Fate.

-¡Intentemoslo de nuevo esta vez con preguntas más fáciles!-exclamo con un brazo arriba y un parche en forma de cruz

-¡Hai!-eclamaron todas levantando su brazo habil.

-¡Adelante!-exclamo Nanoha

-Nanoha asegurate de contestar esta vez-dijo Fate- Si no contestas te castigare

-¡Déjalo en mis manos!

-¡Aqui voy!

-¡OIGAN!-grito la profesora encargada de ellas y Fate solto el balón del susto, esa amaetra era otro traua en su lista.-¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN ANTES DE LOS EXÁMENES?!

-Sumimasen deshita-se disculparon los 6 chicas.

* * *

-Supongo que que no era buena idea estudiar mientras hacíamos ejercicios-dijo Fate con un jugo de popotito.

-Probemos a estudiar como siempre-sugirio Tea.

-No podemos, ella se dormira de nuevo.-dijo la Testarossa señalando a la Takamachi con la mirada la cual bebia jugo y disimuladamente recargaba su cabeza en el brazo de ella.

Bueno, la idea es recordar las cosas ¿Asi que por que no intentan hacer algo qe no olviden mientras estudian?-pregunto Tea

-¿Por ejemplo?-pregunto Fate

-¿Algo embarazoso?-pregunto Subaru

-¿Tal y como vos ahora?-pregunto la Lanster

-¿eh?- se pregunto la Nakajima vio como su falda estaba dentro de su ropa interior

-Eso definitivamente es algo inolvidable-dijeron todas sonrojando a la pelimorada.

_Tengo que ponerme seria, algo que avergüence a Nanoha..._

**_-Intenta traducir esto. Podes usar tu diccionario-dijo Fate mostrando un texto en ingles.-Si no podes esto es lo que hare con vos._**

**_-Etto...-murmuro sacando un dicconario-" La chica... golpeo... tres veces..."_**

**_-¿Y que significa "her hips"?-pregunto Fate sensualmente enfrente de Nanoha._**

**_-Sus ca..._**

**_-¿"ca"?_**

**_-ca... ca_**

**_-No entendes-sonrio la rubia sensualmente sonrojando a la cobriza-¿O acaso queres que te enseñe usando tu cuerpo?-pregunto posando su ano derecha en su mejilla y la aludida cerro los ojos sonrojandose extremadamente fuerte._**

_¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Que vergüenza!-_pensaba golpeando su cabeza con una fuerza descomunal cotra la pared haciendo sonoros "poc".

-¿Fate-chan?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Me pregunto que se estará imaginando Fate-chan-le susurro Hayate a Carim.

-¿Que le pasa?-preguntaron las 5 al mismo tiempo.

_Pero si es necesario hacerlo para que Nanoha no se rinda..._

_No eso sería pasarse, necesito encontrar otra cosa embarazosa_

-¿Estas bien, aun respiras?-pregunto Hayate de forma burlona.

-¿Por que sonas como si estuvieras agonizando?-pregunto Nanoha.

_Algo embarazoso..._

**_-Al sintetizar 2H2 y o2 ¿Cuál es el coeficiente del producto?_**

**_-Tres-respondio Nanoha sonriente y demasiado rápido_**

**_-Buuuuu, por favor quítate una prenda._**

**_-P-pero_**

**_-Es un castigo justo, lo hago por tu bien.-Nanoha comenzo a quitarse la camisa.-¿Necesitas que tu profesora te ayude?_**

**_-Esto es muy embarazoso..._**

**_-¿Te averguenza desvestirte sola?-pregunto sonriendo coquetamente desabrochando se su camisa.-Yo tambièn lo hare_**

**_-De acuerdo-dijo quitándose la camisa_**

-¡¿QUE ME HACES IMAGINAR LANSTER?! ¡SOS UNA PERVERTIDA!-grito Fate con todas sus fuerzas acusando a la primera persona que tenía enfrente.

-¡¿ACASO TE OFENDÍ O ALGO?!-pregunto molesta.

* * *

-Se esta haciendo tarde-dijo Tea

-Sera mejor irnos-sugirio Subaru viendo como comezaba el ocaso.

-Chicas, vamos-dijo Hayate con un exceso de ánimo.

-Finalmente terminamos-dijo Nanoha feliz estirándose en el escritorio.-Compremos Pokitz en el camino.

-Adelantense Nanoha y yo tenemos más trabajo que hacer-dijo Fate con la misma actitud rompiendo los sueños de la chica a su lado de irse de una vez por todas y sacando unos Pokitz

-¡Oye no me dijiste nada de eso!-reclamo

-Nos vemos-se despidio Carim

-Bye-bye- despidio Hayate cerrando la puerta del salón.

.

.

.

.

.

-No has olvidado nuestro secreto ¿no?-pregunto Fate

-¿A que viene eso?-pregunto Nanoha

-Bueno digo...-se comenzo a rascar la mejilla derecha con el dedo indice- P-pense que si nos besabamos mientras estudiabamos, serías capaz de recordar todo.

Nanoha quedo con los ojos en blanco y al segundo siguiente ya estaba a 2 metros de Fate.

-¡¿Qué clase de reaccion es esa?!-pregunto y ahora Nanoha estaba a 4 metros- ¡Si hubieses estudiado en primer lugar no tendría que decir estas cosas!- Ahora Nanoha estaba detras de la puerta del aula.-¡¿Por que te alejas?!

-Solo haces esto por que queres besarme ¿cierto?-dijo

-¡Te equivocas!-se apresuo a coregir sorprendiendo a la pelirroja-¡No lo digo por molestarte! ¡no quiero que te expulsen!-grito mas fuerte sonrojando a la ojos zafiro.-¡Quiero que estudies para que podamos pasar todo el bachillerato juntas!.- la Takamachi sonrio conmovida y se sento de nuevo de lado a la Testarossa Harlaown.

Ambas voltearon las cabezas uniendo sus labios de forma breve, dulce y sutil.

-Vamos a estudiar entonces-dijo Nanoha

-D-de acuerdo-aceptó Fate-Entonces te hare una pregunta responderas luego del beso.-instruyo mientras la otra asintio y despues tomo el cuaderno- Rellena el espacio en blanco. "¿Puedo ir con vos?" Aqui voy.-dijo tomando su mano uniendo sus labios de nuevo esta vez por mucho mas tiempo y una gota de sudor surcó en la nuca de Nanoha.

_No puedo responder si esto nunca termina._

-Este, es "go"-respondio dudosa

-Si, correcto. Lo siguiente es corregir la palabra en el parentesis "Quiero (otro) pedazo de pastel"- se besaron de nuevo pero esta vez de manera un poco mas extensa.

-More-respondio suavemente.

-Correcto.

.More...-repitio acercadose ligeramente a Fate- ¡More, more!- repitio tomando a Fate de los hombros y acercando su cabeza y la aludida puso su cuaderno frente a ella.

_¿Me lo esta diciendo a mi?_

_-_Kyaaa-grito cayendo al suelo donde practicamente Nanoha la violaba, de besos.

* * *

-Nanoha, no pierdas el tiempo vamos a casa-dijo Fate Testarossa Harlaown en la puerta con su maletín sonriendo cálidamente mientras veia el celo ya oscurecido. Luego sintio una cálida sensacion en su mejilla izquierda, era Nanoha que le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- agradecio sonrojada desviando la mirada. Luego por acuerdo mutuo ambas se acercaron a unir sus labio de forma muuuuuy prolongada, Nanoha con las manos detrás en su espalda y Fate poso su mano dereha en su cintura y la izquierda en la nuca de la cobriza.

* * *

Una semana despues...

_Esta es una de las preguntas que repasamos.__-_penso Fate sonriendo mirando el examen de ingles.-_Espero que Nanoha no se duerma-_penso mirando a verla y sonrio aun mas al verla mas sonrojada que Hinata Hyuga en el capitulo 148 de Naruto, y eso que pensaba que nada podía estar tan rojo.-_¡Lo recorda todo!_-penso feliz cayéndose de la silla emocionada. Esas acciones hacen a todos excepto Nanoha imposible de creer que tene una inteligencia superior a la promedio.

-Harlaown-san!-pregunto la profesora alarmada

_Nanoha sos taaaaan adorable_

Trick 2-B "Despues de clases con Harry-chan"... Fin.

* * *

PRÓXIMO EPISODIO...

Soy Takamachi Nanoha

**Nanoha-chan es tan linda**

Hayate-chan ¿Que haces aca?

**Bueo en realidad no tengo mucho que decir esta semana**

¿no es eso por que siempre repetís lo mismo?

**Es por que Carim-chan es tan linda.**

Dale ya te entendí

**Nanoha-chan molesta tambien es linda**

Próximamamente:

Truco 3:

A- La presidenta es una onee-chan

B-Una promesa que hicimos mientras limpiábamos la piscina

¿Queren conti?

¿los hice reir? Espero que sí que yo sola me rei escrbiendo esto. lo Iba a subir ayer pero se borro el documento y lo tuve que escribir TODO de nuevo. T.T

Esperen el próximo episodio con ansias.

Me despido... Alondra-chan NH


End file.
